History of Magic
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: A few of our favourite next gen kids in an awkward History of Magic lesson.
Hello! I am once again writing a story for the Quidditch League as Beater 1 for the Ballycastle Bats. I had to write about someone with a passion for History of Magic (as unlikely as that sounds).

Additional Prompts:

(word) procrastinate

(word) light

The Quidditch Pitch: Muffliato

…

"Miss Jordan?"

Gillian elbowed her friend in the side, and she sat up hastily, undoing the muffliato, placed so she could snore or chat without anyone knowing.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Margaret, nice of you to join us. Now, can you tell me what I was just saying?"

"Er…" Maggie subtly leant over and read Gillian's notes where there was a new title: _The First Wizarding War._ "You were talking about the first wizarding war, sir, weren't you?"

Binns raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Well done. It appears, just this once, you actually were listening!"

Maggie smirked. It was very satisfying when a teacher thought you weren't listening and proving a teacher wrong (even if you actually weren't). The other day in Ancient Runes, Professor Carmella had gotten a symbol wrong, and Maggie had taken great pleasure in pointing out the same mistake. It was the Slytherin in her.

She turned to her friends in the row behind to laugh with them. She found them sitting still and silent, and actually _listening to Binns._

Of course. They had perked up and listened to hear her being wrong and to laugh at her. And then they had heard what the professor said. The wizarding war. Rose, Al and Scor hated any mention of the wars. Of course, Maggie understood this. She understood, but she didn't agree. If her parents had saved the world, she would mention it every five minutes. And she would whoop ass at the whole 'my dad is cooler than your dad' game.

But Rose, Al and especially Scor, hated any mention of the wars. And now they were wincing at each other. Gillian, of course, the nerdy Ravenclaw that she was, was listening excitedly and taking notes (which Maggie would later steal, and revise from, once she had stopped procrastinating and using quidditch practice as an excuse not to revise). Normally Rose would be with her, but not in History of Magic (her daily nap time). Today she was actually listening, as well as groaning and wincing with her friends. Now that Maggie thought about it, the rest of the class seemed to be listening pretty eagerly as well.

"And the Order of the Phoenix, formed by Albus Dumbledore and several Aurors…" Maggie saw Al cringe and sink into his chair. "The Order of the Phoenix, for all of The First Wizarding War, worked in secret. They recruited many people, and though the ministry was not doing much effective resistance, the Order recruited several Aurors."

For the first ever lesson in her life, Maggie ended up listening with rapt attention for pretty much the whole lesson.

"Sir?" Maggie almost jumped out of her skin when somebody in the back of the room spoke, not because it was so rare, but because she had been listening so intently.

"Sir, if the first war had such a good group of wizards fighting, why did it take Harry Potter to stop Voldemort, and why did it happen again?"

Everyone turned back to Binns, listening intently once again. Professor Binns, excited by the attention in the room, went on to talk about The Wizard War Two, or WW2. Al, Rose and Scor were so low in their seats that anybody who saw them would think they had been the victims of shrinking potions.

Professor Binns talked about the Order, and the ministry, and the horcruxes, and the Battle of Hogwarts. When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, usually heaven to the ears at the end of History of Magic, everybody sighed and tried to delay pushing their chairs back, picking up their bags to leave.

"Wasn't that the most amazing lesson ever?" Gillian exclaimed as the five friends headed to the Great Hall.

"Gill," Scorpius said and rolled his eyes. "You find every History of Magic lesson exciting! That was worse than the goblins!"

Rose nodded her head in agreement, Gillian rolled her eyes, and Maggie shook her head. Al tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I don't know. The goblins were pretty bad. I mean, if you look at it logically, you have to work out the amount of time you slept, the amount of people who slept, and the amount of people who listened. If you follow this, the goblins must have been a lot worse."

Rose, Gillian and Maggie all rolled their eyes, but Scor glared.

"Your father was the hero! All of your parents were on the light side! Of course, it's easy for you to hear. But I'm telling you, it's not easy to hear that your family was responsible for hundreds of deaths!"

Scor stormed off to the Slytherin table.

"Shit. I'll see you guys later." Al ran after him.

"Weeeeeeell… I'm afraid I can't go to the Slytherin table, so I'll have to leave this one to you. Sorry." Rose patted Maggie on the shoulder and headed off to the Ravenclaw table. Gillian put a comforting hand on Maggie's shoulder, opened her mouth to say something, and then changed her mind and followed Rose.

Wow. Great friends.

Maggie gathered her guts and headed to her table. If the lover's tiff was too annoying, she would just have to go and sit with Martin. She had been hoping for another chance to flirt with him.

Of course, this didn't turn out to be necessary, as she arrived to find the two boys making out. She quickly re-assessed this statement however, as although the boys had stopped arguing, it did not look like either would be surfacing any time soon. It would take a WW3 to get them to stop once they started.

This led Maggie in to a long fantasy about starting WW3 to get Al's attention and then their kids learning about it in years to come in HoM. And Al and Scor would have to end the war, so their kids would find the lesson embarrassing, but her kid would be the daughter of the Dark Lady and would storm off in a huff. Then one of the other kids would follow, and they would make out, and if her kid and Al and Scor's got married, then she would actually be related to her best friends and—

"Maggie? We have potions; hurry up or we'll be late!"

Of course, she forgot that the only other thing that could tear Al away from his boyfriend was his favourite class. She was starting to think Al had a crush on Professor Therma. He did look a bit like a Malfoy… Maybe she should warn Scor that his boyfriend might soon suggest a threesome.


End file.
